Deep Red Robes
by roque872002
Summary: Sequel to Thin Blue Veil. "Probably because you're my wife," he whispered taking another step towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her to him. He cupped her cheek in his free hand and traced her smooth skin with his thumb.
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to Thin Blue Veil. Set during season 4, because I like the length of Sam's hair during the first half of the season.  
_ _No beta, all mistakes are my own._

"Your wife is most beautiful," their young guide Morgan, said quietly. He was no more than 18. He was a tall young man, well spoken and looked younger than Jack would have guessed him to be.

SG-11 had made the initial first contact with the people of this particular world the month before. Things had been going well, surveys had been completed, spirits were high because of something in the soil, and some of the plants were miracle workers. Morgan had been SG-11's guide too, always eager to spend time with the visitors and learn new things.

Jack looked at him in slight confusion before recognition shone in his eyes. He had lost count of how many times he and his Second in Command had had to pretend to be married. It happened more often than he cared to admit, but it was something they had both gotten very good at in the few years they had been doing it.

He remembered the first time it had happened. They had only been a team for just over a month, it was their third mission through the gate and they had gotten thrown in the deep end, head first. He had hoped, for Sam's sake that it wouldn't be a regular thing. But it had become so standard during their missions that even General Hammond had had to be made aware of it. He didn't like it, but he accepted it, especially since it seemed to help with alliances.

He smiled softly to himself every time he thought of that mission, the shame and embarrassment had faded long ago for both of them. He sometimes forgot his second was a woman, she was just so ballsy and one of the guys. The memory of that night never failed to remind him that she was all woman. She could kick ass with the rest of them but she could also flirt her way out of trouble if she needed to. God knows how many times she had saved their asses just by being a woman.

"Yes, she is," Jack replied just as quietly as he walked along side their guide, his team just steps behind them.

He liked Morgan, he didn't say too much, and that was fine with Jack. But he was also very easy to get along with. He had a sense of humour which Jack liked, he was something of a history buff which suited Daniel perfectly. He had taken a great interest in Sam's scientific equipment which had her talking fast and smiling so much her cheeks hurt, and he seemed genuinely interested in Teal'c's personal history and asked if he could teach him to fight.

"The Elders are most looking forward to meeting you all, Colonel. They have been planning a feast in your honour since your arrival yesterday. They admire the leader of the other team of your world, the one who made contact with us originally."

"He only has good things to say about your people," Jack told him while patting the young man on the back softly. It was true. The entire team of SG-11 had nothing but nice things to say about the people of the world they were currently on, P4F 913, or Alandra as it was known to the inhabitants.

"Because this is more of an official visit, certain rules need to be applied and adhered to," Morgan said as he changed direction and led them down a wide and well paved road.

"Of course."

"You will need to be fitted for robes before the feast. It will show my people that you are serious about becoming allies."

"Robes?" Jack asked as he stopped walking, his face falling slightly.

Daniel sniggered and playfully nudged Jack with his elbow as he walked past and caught up to Morgan. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Jack saw the very small movement of his lips, causing him to smile for the briefest second. Jack glared at them both.

"Welcome to my life," Sam said as she stopped by her Commanding Officers side for a second before taking another step forward.

Jack gently caught her wrist and stopped her from moving any further away from him. He looked at her seriously then dropped his gaze to his hand. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly her small, soft wrist fit in his large, rough callused hand.

"Morgan thinks we're married," he told her. "We should probably keep up the act."

"I can do that," she smiled and moved her wrist so her hand now lay in his. It didn't bother her now, she was used to it. She was thankful for that first mission she had had to pretend to be his wife. Even though she didn't remember much after getting back to the tent that night, it made pretending to be his wife easier. She was comfortable in his presence and it made for a convincing performance.

"Yes," he returned her smile. "You can."

Jack readjusted his hand and laced his fingers through hers before he started to walk again. It didn't take them long to catch up with the rest of the group.

They were shown into a large building - a temple Daniel had exclaimed in wonder - and Jack couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. He watched as Daniel vibrated with barely contained excitement and knew that he wanted nothing more than to explore.

"Daniel, I'm sure if you ask nicely, Morgan could organise a tour for you. After the feast and treaty signing. That is why we're here, after all," Jack told his friend, who looked ready to burst.

"It would be an honour to show you around myself Dr Jackson," Morgan replied. "I have studied here all my life and I am sure I could answer any and all questions you may have. We are to be allies, it is only right that you know our history."

Morgan motioned for them to follow him again and stopped outside of an arched doorway.

"If you please, you will be fitted for your robes in here," he motioned for the men to enter before turning to face Sam. He motioned behind her where another archway was set. "You will be fitted for your dress in here. It will not take long."

Teal'c raised his eyebrows at his commanding officer. The idea of robes had been a much more entertaining thought when it was just O'Neill who had to wear them. His gaze turned to Daniel, to find that he had already put his on.

It pleased Jack that the traditional robes were nothing like he had expected. If anything, they were a suit. Daniel had told him they closely resembled Chinese wedding suits, Jack thought they looked like what Jackie Chan wore in that scene in Rush Hour, but he wasn't going to tell Daniel that. As long as he didn't need to be wearing anything flowy, he was happy.

Jack sighed as he took off his BDU's and quickly put on the clothes he had been supplied. He wasn't given any shoes so he quickly laced up his boots once again.

"Why am I in red and you two are in blue?"

"Red is the colour of leadership, while blue symbolises loyalty," Daniel told him as he continued to look around the room with wide curious eyes.

"Ah," Jack breathed as he finished with the buttons on his shirt and made his way out of the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he was out in the hall. He barely felt Daniel crash into his back.

There, standing in the hall waiting for them, was Samantha Carter. Jack felt his jaw drop open at the sight of her.

"Oh, wow," Daniel gasped as he manoeuvred his way around Jack's still form.

Dressed in the same deep red as Jack, her dress clung to every curve of her body. Jack swallowed as he took in the sight before him. The dress was modest with three quarter length sleeves and a neckline that barely showed a hint of cleavage. Jack's eyes travelled down her body and saw that the dress rested just above her knees. He didn't fail to notice that she had been supplied shoes. Deep red strappy heels.

It was a simple dress, but damn it was the most provocative simple dress he had ever seen.

"Come, the feast is about to begin," Morgan smiled at them before turning around and leading the way, Daniel and Teal'c a step behind him.

"Wow," Jack muttered as he took a step towards Sam.

"Why are they in blue?" she asked as she pointed her hand in her team members general direction, her eyes never leaving her Commanding Officers.

"Something about red meaning leadership and blue meaning loyalty," Jack replied as his eyes drank in the sight of her.

"Then why am I in red?"

"Probably because you're my wife," he whispered taking another step towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her to him. He cupped her cheek in his free hand and traced her smooth skin with his thumb. "You look so beautiful."

"Uh... guys," Daniel interrupted them.

"Coming Daniel," he said before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I always so enjoy these missions," he whispered into her ear before playfully taking her lobe into his mouth and tugging gently.

He smirked at her sharp intake of breath before pulling back and taking her hand in his. "Ready?" He winked at her.

"Ready," she smirked back at him.

One day she would get her revenge on him for all those years of playful teasing about that long ago mission.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed etc. It means so much to me.  
_ _Also, thank you to whoever nominated Thin Blue Veil for the 2018 Jack and Sam Multimedia Awards! Wow! I'm speechless and forever grateful!  
_ _Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I love seeing reviews in my inbox! It makes writing worth it!  
No beta - all mistakes are my own._

 **Deep Red Robes  
Chapter 2**

The feast lasted hours. The food, wine and ale keep being replaced as soon as a plate or glass neared an empty state. A happy buzz filled the room, talking and laughter levels had risen.

Jack placed a hand on Sam's thigh and nodded his head towards Daniel. Sam smiled at the scene before her. Daniel never failed to attract the attention of at least one woman per planet while off world. He was clueless, of course, too invested in conversation to notice that it was all a ploy on the woman's part.

Teal'c always attracted attention too. He was strong and silent and never failed to have a woman hanging from each arm. Unlike his archaeologist friend, he knew what the women wanted from him.

Sam lay a hand on Jack's cheek and guided his face towards her own. She had gotten good at pretending to kiss him, the angle of their faces and her hand just right.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

"It looks as though I may have some competition tonight," she whispered back before running the hand resting on his cheek through his hair.

"Never," he growled as he subtly looked around the room from his position. He saw the woman with long red hair staring at him longingly. She was sitting next to Daniels growing gaggle of women, all dressed in white. "Just go with it, huh Carter?"

He gave her no warning before he closed the distance between their lips and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. He smirked against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him.

A fresh goblet of ale was placed on the table in front of them as they broke apart, their faces slightly flushed. Jack nodded to the waitress as she took his other goblet away.

"Why did she give you a new goblet?" Sam asked as she watched the waitress walk away. Her eyes scanned the table and saw that his admirer was no longer there.

"Does it matter?" he asked as he raised the goblet to his mouth before taking a long sip.

Sam shook her head and reached for her wine. Normally she didn't drink off world, she had learnt her lesson the hard way. But inquiries had been made and they had been reassured that their meals and drinks would not contain any harmful substances.

Night fell and darkness filled the room. Torches and candles were lit in the growing darkness. Sam watched as Daniel walked around the room, taking in all the markings and architecture, his gaggle of women constantly by his side.

"I'll be right back," she whispered in Jack's ear as she stood up.

Jack watched as she walked away and blew out a long breath. He knew he was playing a dangerous game. He had tried to not get emotionally invested. But he knew he had failed that game a long time ago.

"She is a fine woman," the oldest of the elders remarked as he watched the younger man take a drink of his ale while watching his wife walk away.

"You have no idea," Jack breathed as he placed his goblet back on the table. It was empty again.

"You are a lucky man," he said as the waitress refilled his goblet and replaced Jack's for another. Jack nodded as he turned his attention to the older man. "We do not have women with such fair complexion here on Alandra. That is her natural colour?"

"Yeah," he took another swig. "A lot of people, men and women, have blonde hair on our planet."

"And her eyes?"

"Blue," Jack confirmed as he moved his goblet closer to him. As far as ale went, it was weak. He had lost count of how many goblets he had drained but all he felt was a slight buzz.

"I have never seen such a colour on a person past infancy," the elder marvelled. "Our people are so similar, but so different, we have much to talk about."

Sam made her way back down the long corridor towards the great hall. She smiled at a few of the people she passed. As she placed her hand on the large arched frame of the door she heard voices to her left. Hushed voices, but she could make out the words nonetheless. She moved closer the the voices, a small doorway to her left and a staircase that lead down towards the kitchen.

"You gave him the drugged ale?" one voice asked, female.

"He is on his second goblet," a second female voice replied. "He will need much help to find release."

"Good," a smile could he heard in the first woman's voice. "Now I wait to claim my prize. Soon it will be me wearing that red dress."

Sam quickly made her way into the hall as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Her eyes quickly found where she had been sitting and she all but ran over to her commanding officer.

"Don't drink that," she whispered urgently in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"Too late," he said, turning his head towards her and holding her hands in his. "Why?"

"Your admirer has had it spiked," Sam nodded towards the arched doorway where the red head and the waitress made their way back into the room and instantly looked in their direction. "I'm guessing with something similar to the wine I drank all those years ago."

"What makes you say that?" he cleared his throat and readjusted himself as the drug made itself known in his system. He could feel himself stirring. And he didn't like it.

"The waitress said something about a second goblet and needing much help to find release."

"Walk with me," he said as he scowled. "Please, excuse us," he said to the elder who was now deep in conversation with an over excited Daniel.

Quickly and quietly they made their way out of the hall and out of the temple, signalling to Teal'c that he should remain with Daniel. Teal'c raised his eyebrow but nodded before turning back to the women hanging from him arms. He would have preferred to not have the attention.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as she kept pace with the man at her side.

"Somewhere quiet," he answered as he stopped suddenly and bent over, his hands covering his groin. "With no people."

"Are you ok?" she asked, knowing he wasn't. She knew all too well what he was going through.

"This is intense," he groaned as he made himself start walking again.

"I know," she sighed sympathetically and took his right elbow in her hand and gently guided him along the street.

"I can't walk any more," his told her, his voice laced with pain. He stopped in the middle of the street.

"Come inside," she coaxed, guiding him the few feet to the unlocked door. They were outside the house they had been provided for the duration of their stay. She thanked her lucky stars that it was a bungalow and he wouldn't need to walk up any stairs to get to the bedrooms.

Sam knew what she had to do as soon as he collapsed onto the bed and gripped his groin harder. He groaned in pleasure as she removed his hands and cupped him in one of her own.

"Sam... no," he moaned as she palmed him through his pants.

"Jack," she pleaded with him.

"You don't have to do this," his breath hitched as she undid his pants and pulled them down, his hips rising enough to allow her to undress him.

"I know," she reassured him.

"Sam..."

"I'm classing this as a medical emergency. There's an alien drug in your system that we need to eradicate. Understood?" she said echoing his words from four years ago.

"Yes Ma'am," he whimpered as she took him into her hand. She had pulled down his underwear without him realising. Her skin felt warm over his.

"Tell me how you like it," she said quietly before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed etc. Sorry this has taken so long to be posted. I've had most of it written since I posted the last chapter but real life got in the way.  
_ _Please review! I crave your thoughts.  
_ _No beta - all mistakes are my own._

 **Deep Red Robes  
Chapter 3**

Jack woke early the next morning with a groan. He was comfortable and sated. More comfortable and sated than he had been in for longer than he cared to remember.

Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled to himself as he stretched. His eyes focused and came to rest on the other person in the room. He jumped at the sight of her.

"Jesus, Carter," he said as he sat up on the bed. He looked at her sitting on the floor, one leg stretched out in front of her, the other bent at the knee and held close to her body.

The provocative simple red dress was gone. She sat on the floor in her BDU's and boots. He looked down at himself and saw he was still wearing the deep red robes from the night before.

"What happened?" he asked curiously but knowing he didn't really want the answer to his question.

"How much do you remember?" she asked in return.

"Um... you told me my drink had been spiked. We left... Oh God," he buried his head in his hands. "You didn't.. did you?"

"I had to," she said as she moved from her place on the floor to sit on the bed beside him.

"Carter!"

"Sir, I had to. If I didn't, things could have gone very wrong..." she sighed and took his chin in her hand and made him look at her. "Jack... you did the same for me-"

"That was different!" he protested.

"It was exactly the same," she argued and silenced his next retort with a glare. "I was merely repaying the favour. And preventing you from bursting a blood vessel."

"We didn't... did we?" he asked, repeating her fears from their previous encounter.

"No. Just like you, I would never do that."

"So, foreplay?" he asked as he smirked at her.

"A lot of foreplay," she breathed a laugh in response, looking down at her hands.

"Thank you," he said as he took one of her hands in his and squeezed gently.

"You're welcome."

They sat on the bed in silence. Neither knew what to say to the other.

"Oh, Daniel brought your clothes, they're on the chair. I spoke to one of the elders while you slept, told him what had happened. The women are going to be punished for interfering with a marriage and drugging an ally with the intention of ruining our newly formed treaty."

Jack nodded and stood up. He stretched and worked out the kinks from his deep sleep. Slowly he made his way over to the chair and picked up this uniform. He set it back down on the chair and turned to face his Second.

"I know its pretty much a moot point by now, considering you've seen everything..." he said and watched her turn slightly pink.

"I'll be outside," she laughed as she stood up from her place in the bed and made her way to the closed door. She stopped when Jack gently placed a hand on her arm.

"I really do appreciate what you did for me last night. And the same rules apply. It stays between us and we can both pretend it didn't happen."

"Yes Sir."

 **Deep Red Robes**

Jack watched as Daniel shook the last of the elders hands. It had taken him a while, but he had finally managed to convince the council of elders that the treaty would not be affected by the red haired woman's actions.

Jack hoped he would never have to see her again, although he was flattered that someone found him attractive enough to do what she did.

He saw the glare that narrowed his Seconds blue eyes. He knew what she was glaring at without having to look. He made a point of not looking in the direction of the woman as he took his 'wife's hand and walked over to the DHD.

"She's over there, isn't she?" he asked her as he dialled the gate.

"Yeah," she replied as she pulled up her jacket sleeve and readied her fingers to punch in the code.

"I was really hoping to never see her again. Do you think we can get a restraining order on her for whenever we're here?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't object to it."

Teal'c and Daniel appeared at Jack's side as Sam sent the code through. Daniel watched as Jack made himself smile as he turned around to face the small farewell party that had accompanied them to the gate.

The smile became genuine when he noticed the red haired women being dragged away by two well built men.

"Thank you for having us," Jack said as he shook the oldest of the elders hand.

"I can only apologise again for the shocking behaviour of two of my people. I hope they have not sparked any distrust between our people? Or caused you any troubles with your marriage?"

"Everything is fine," Jack smiled at him genuinely. "I would just prefer to never see her again."

"She has been banned from any future feasts between our two people's. The waitress has also been dealt with accordingly."

"We'll see you again soon," Daniel said as Jack turned towards his 'wife' and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Daniel and Teal'c stepped through the Stargate first, Jack turned and smiled at the elder again before waving. He winked at Sam before following her through the gate himself.

"Welcome back SG-1," Hammond said from his place at the bottom of the ramp. "I trust everything went well?"

"Oh you have no idea, sir," Jack smirked as he walked down the ramp. "We ate, we drank, Daniel attracted an obscene number of woman, Teal'c kept everyone in line, and Carter and I are married again."

"Again?" Hammond sighed.

"Oh yeah, standard mission all around."

"Briefing in one hour. Get yourselves cleaned up."

Jack followed his team out of the gate room and down the winding halls to the elevator. He pressed his back against the wall of the car and watched as his Second pressed the button to take them to their locker room. His eyes roamed her body as she moved so effortlessly, he lingered on her hands and devoured the sight of her fingers. He shook his head and let out a silent sigh.

Slowly he followed the lines on the floor to his destination. He was the last to enter the room, Daniel and Teal'c were already in the shower as he pulled open his locker.

"Something bothering you Colonel?" she asked as she held her towel to her abdomen.

"No," he lied as he shrugged off his jacket and lay it over the bench.

"Sir," she pressed.

"What do you want me to say Carter?" he sighed as he turned around to face her.

"You could answer my question," she offered with a shrug.

"You really don't want me to answer that," he said.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want the answer."

"You really want me to tell you that all I can think about is how amazing it felt to have your hand wrapped around me?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Oh..."

"Do you really want me to tell you that watching you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand after you swallowed, was _the_ hottest thing I've ever seen?"

"You remember," she said slowly as all the colour drained from her face and the towel fell from her hands.

"Everything," he replied, his voice huskier than she had ever heard it before. He looked deep into her eyes and smirked at her.

"That isn't fair," she breathed. "I still don't remember anything."

"You know," he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to him as he whispered in her ear. "That thing you did with your tongue... best thing I've ever felt in my life."

He winked at her as he removed his arm from her waist and made his way to the showers. He saw her glare as he walked away. He breathed a laugh as she shouldered past him, he groaned inwardly at the way she purposely teased him by over emphasising the sway of her hips as she walked.

He knew they were going to be ok.


End file.
